


Not knowing the answer

by Malknotfun



Series: Remembering isn't the same as knowing [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dream Needs A Hug, Dream blames himself, Dream gets the hug, Dream is mentally exhausted and doesn't know that Tubbo is okay, Memories, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), So is Tommy and Wilbur, Tubbo's only mentioned, but gets yelled at by George and Sapnap, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malknotfun/pseuds/Malknotfun
Summary: Dream didn't know why he wanted to help him. He always knows the reason he does something, so why doesn't he know now?(Basically just what happened with Dream, while Tubbo was hiding in the box)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Plantoic Relationship only
Series: Remembering isn't the same as knowing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035168
Comments: 1
Kudos: 414





	Not knowing the answer

**Author's Note:**

> Well here's Dream's adventure! If you can call it that. I honestly didn't re-read this cause I was too scared that I'd just bail on posting it, cause of how many mistakes I made. I made this at like three in the morning so there has to be some mistakes. Anyways, if any of them say there uncomfortable about fanfiction being made about them, I'll take this down. I'm also not a writer, not a good one at least so there's bound to be some mistakes, so please don't judge. Anyways I hope you enjoy!!

Knowing his brother was safe, Clay felt himself relax slightly. He leaned against the tree behind him. He let himself slide down, slightly wincing as the bark scraped his back.

He didn't know why they came for him or his baby brother. For Nethers sake, Toby was only six. What did they want with a six year old? Well Actually Clay didn't want to know why they wanted him and his brother. That's the only thing he never wanted to know the answer too.

He had no idea how one of the good days became the worst.

\---

_Clay couldn't help but laugh as he watched his little brother try to grab the pumpkin pie on the counter._

_"Bee don't you remember what mom said? We can't have any Pumpkin pie till dad gets home." Clay grinned as he watched his brother lower his arms and look down to the ground._

_"I just wanted some pie, it smells so good. But I guess your right.. Mommy would get mad at me if I ate some of the pie." Clay snickered, and walked over to his brother ruffling his hair._

_"I'm just kidding, I'll help you get the pie. Besides we can just blame dad, he's ate the pie before we got home before. Remember?" Toby nodded, but looked down._

_Clay tilted his head and frowned. "What's wrong bee?"_

_"But isn't that mean? I wouldn't want dad to feel left out." Clay felt his heart melt, as his brother looked up, eyes innocent and curious._

_"But didn't you want the pie?" Toby nodded._

_"Yeah! But then I remembered how I felt when we got home, the day dad ate the pie. I remember feeling sad. I don't want dad to feel that same way. It's horrible!" Clay almost died, his brother was to nice for his own good._

_"I don't want the pie anymore, let's wait till dad gets home! Then all of us can enjoy the food!" Tubbo stated, Clay gave a nod, feeling proud as his brother jumped up and down, smiling up at him._

_Then they came.._

Clay felt tears well up in his eyes as he remembered how scared Toby had looked as their father was thrown to ground after they snapped his-

Clay clenched his eyes shut, tears running down his face. Opening his eyes, he looked down at his hands. His hands were covered in dried blood. His mother had gotten stabbed, he had tried slowing down the process of her bleeding out after they left her to die.

But he was forced to stop when he heard his little brother scream.

He was relieved that they were able to get out unharmed. He was surprised but mostly happy that neither of them got burnt after the house was lit on fire.

Closing his eyes, Clay listened to the sound of cricket's. Feeling tiredness wash over him, Clay forgot his promise. He forgot the one thing that he had left.

\---

Clay knows this is were he left Toby. He knows this is the exact same spot he had left Toby. So why is the box gone? Where's Toby? Where's his bee?

Clay felt his breath shudder as he fell to his knees. He started to breath hard, hands gripping his hair. Tears started to run down his face. Closing his eyes he let himself fall to ground, curling into a small ball, sobs racking his body as he layed in the exact same spot he left his little brother.

He knows its his fault and no one elses but his.

\---

Clay glared at the ground as he walked, eyes red after hours of crying. Sighing he stopped by a small hill. He sat down on the grass, rubbing his eyes harshly as he felt exhaustion settle in.

He couldn't sleep, sleep is what ruined his promise. His brother could be dead, because of him. 

Clay shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking like that. He knows Bee is still alive. He has to be, he's smart and strong.

He knows that he's right, Toby's still alive. He has to be.

\---

Clay wakes up to a voice. He groans and try to sit up, to only get pushed down.

"Will you stop moving your going to mess up your stiches." Stiches? 

"Yeah, Stiches. Now stop moving, I didn't spend all night looking up how to stich up wounds just for you to mess it up." Wait did he say that out loud?

"Yes, yes you did. You also said that out loud." Clay opens his eyes, feeling annoyed, to only be met with familiar brown piercing eyes that held annoyance in them.

Clay's eyes widened. "George?!" The brown eyed boy infront of him raised his eyebrow. "Yes Clay?" Clay stared at the Brit, tears starting to build up in his eyes again.

George frowned, concern flashing through his eyes. "Are you oka-" he squeaked as he was pulled into a tight hug. George sighed and rapped his arms around his best friend.

After a while George pulled back and looked at his friend. Pursing his lips, he sighed again. Clay looked like he had gone through the nether and back."Why were you outside, you of all people should know how dangerous it is to be outside." After a while silence, George started to feel concerned again. Clay wasn't one too be quiet for this long, especially when he was angry he didn't stay silent for long.

"Cla-"he started to only get cut off by a sniff.

"They're gone. They're all gone George. My mom, my dad, Bee-" Then Clay was crying again. George stared in shock as he watched his best friend sob.

"George, why do I hear-?" Sapnap paused in the door way, eyes wide as he watched George try and comfort his crying friend. 

"What the nether happened?!" Sapnap almost yelled as he ran over to the nearly hysterical Clay.

George looked down at his crying friend, bitting his cheek. "I'll tell you later." 

Sapnap was about to protest but he looked down at his crying friend and sighed, giving a slight nod to George.

A hour later, the three friends were sitting on the makeshift couch (it was wool, but it would do.) together.

"So what exactly happened?" Sapnap questioned. Clay looked down at the bucket of water in his hands.

"It's..it's kind of a blur. Me and Toby were waiting for dad to get home. Mom had made us a pie. It was a gift, I guess. I don't know. You know how my mom was." Clay grimaced. 

George and Sapnap shared a look. Both then looked at Clay, sadness in their eyes.

Clay looked away from their eyes feeling more tears well up in his eyes.

Clay was starting to hate the feeling of tears in his building up in his eyes. He hated that his friends had to see him like this.

"Then dad got home...he wasn't alone. They made us watch as they..killed him. Then mom, and that's when I ran. I took Toby with me and ran."

Sapnap's frowned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Wait, then where's Toby?"

Clay looked down, at his hands. "I-i don't know. I put him in a cardboard box. Then I ran because they were following me. I hid, then I passed out. Then he was gone when I got back." Tears threatened to pour from his eyes, but Clay kept them in.

"I broke my promise, he could be dead because I was tired and stupid." Closing his eyes, Clay couldn't help but growl, frustrated as he couldn't stop the shakes that started, tears starting to slip down his face.

"Your not stupid, it's good to rest..and I know from the stories you've told me about Toby, he's a smart six year old. And he's as stubborn as you apparently. So I know, even if he's a small six year old, he's as smart as his older brother and wouldn't give up without a fight."

Clay looked up, Sapnap smiling at him after he finished telling him that.

"But-" Clay started, to only get interrupted.

"Was there blood? Were you left him?" Clay snapped his head towards to George who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but-" Clay had started to say to only get interrupted again.

"So, I know for a fact you taught him some stuff about how to defend himself. So I'm sure he would've started clawing at thoses assholes. And I'm pretty sure they would've stabbed him if they found him. So if there's no blood he should be safe. Also Im pretty sure he would've screamed and had someone run over to help out." Clay blinked shocked as Sapnap let out a breath after he finished saying all of that.

"Y-your right..I shouldn't be that worried. Toby would scream if someone he didn't know tried grabbing him."

His friends smiled as he stared calming down.

Later that night as the boys huddled together for warmth, Clay knew everything would be okay. He had his friends. They'd help him, and he knew that from the bottom of his heart.

\---

Clay knew what he was doing when he started to wear the mask.

Clay knew what he was doing when he killed the people who ruined his life.

Clay knew what he was doing when he started going by Dream.

Dream knew what he was doing when he first died.

Dream knew what he was doing when the manhunts started.

Dream knew what he was doing when he made the smp.

Dream knew what he was doing when the war started.

Dream knew everything he did, always had a reason behind it.

So why didn't Dream know what he was doing when he saw Tubbo in the void after Techno killed him. His final life, being used after Techno killed him again. Dream knew his rule, he knew that he made that rule for a reason. He didn't help Wilbur. Wilbur lost all three of his lives. So why did he give Tubbo another chance? Why did he feel obliged to giving Tubbo more chances?

Dream kept asking himself that as he watched Tubbo respawn.

**Author's Note:**

> It's done, and I'm glad it was longer then the last one. I also feel weird about the whole using their real names but I just wanted to do that since I didn't want Dream or Tubbo to know each other when they met. Like if they give their names out, at least one of them would know who the other is. Also I made Dream cry a lot and idk how to feel about it. Also if the story doesn't make sense, I'm sorry. Also Kudos and comments are appreciated!! Anywayss I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
